Garfield Phenex: The Green Flame
by Silvereye-BW
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions) Beast Boy has a secret that Robin and Cyborg do not know, a secret that concerns his past and his old home. His real name is Garfield Phenex and he is a member of the Phenex Clan and cousin to the Clan Heir.
1. Garfield Phenex

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, OR ANY OF THE DC COMICS/ HIGHSCHOOL DxD CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES)

Chapter One: Garfield Phenex

Garfield Phenex, or Garfield Logan or Beast Boy as he is now known was sitting on his bed in the Teen Titans Tower, hold and looking intensely at the envelope in his gloved hands. Why was he in such deep thought about the envelope you might ask? Well on the envelope were the words Garfield Phenex and the Clan symbol of the Devil Phenex Clan, one of the last of the original Pillars of the Underworld. The changeling sighed as he debated on wither or not he should actually read the letter or not. On one hand it was from his family, but on the other hand it was from the people whom he hasn't been in contact with for many years, and from the letter being here it proved to him that they always knew where he was. 'Where are you when I need your guidance, my Queen?' The green teenager thought as he threw the envelope onto his bed and fell onto his back, burying his face in his hands.

But luckily for him, his day was saved when a knock sounded from his door and he smiled knowing who it was, and that his guidance had finally arrived.

"Come in, Rae!" Beast Boy stated, waiting half a second for the door to open and the grey skinned girl walked through and looked in disgust at the condition of his bedroom. 'Oops.'

"Didn't I just clean this pigsty?" Raven asked as she walked in and floated over the dirty floor, and landed, her butt first before her King. "What is wrong?" She monotoned, not leaving time for the green skinned boy to answer her first question. "I sensed your despair from the common room."

"Here." Beast Boy mumbled, handing his Queen the envelope. "Take a look for yourself."

Raven looked at the envelope that her King had handed to her, carefully looking at the Phenex Clan seal on the front. "This is from your Clan, Garfield. You're family. Why didn't you open it?"

"I'll give you a lucky guess, my Queen." Beast Boy muttered, burying his face on his hands.

Raven sighed to herself as she reread the letter meant for her King, mentally going over the first time she learned the truth about who her jokester teammate was. Who he really was. I was a little after the incident with Malchior when she found out that the green changeling was not human, in fact he was a member of a species called a Devil and he was from another dimension. Not only was he a Devil and from another dimension, but he was apart of a royal clan of his species called the Phenex Clan. When she found this out, Raven couldn't help but feel a kinship to the changeling, for she was a half demon from another dimension, and she told him that and the two hit it off from there. And since then Raven had been the Queen of Garfield Phenex.

Although while the two kept up appearances as being two people who both argued with one another, but in fact it was all Raven's idea to keep the others off their tail, and more importantly Garfield's case. Sure to be honest it wasn't that hard to get angry and irritated at her King, but was wasn't easy was going on pretending that she didn't care about the devil, which she did and she made sure to spend as much time as she could with him.

"It says that the Phenex Clan Heir Riser Phenex is set to marry the Heiress to the Gremory Clan, Rias Gregory." Raven started, looking at her King. "Did you know her?" She asked.

"Nope. I never played with any children from other Clans. Actually I did meet Lady Leviathan and her little sister, Sona Sitri, the Heiress to the Sitri Clan." Garfield answered with a shrug. "She was nice and fun to play with... besides the whole always wanting to play chess thing."

Raven filed that piece of information away for later, deciding to focus on the letter now and Sona Siri later. "It says that you are invited as a special guest of honor. It would be rude not to go."

"It's also rude not to be in contact with your family for say around a decade." Beast Boy muttered.

"I'm sure they had a good reason not to have contacted you after all these years." Raven montoned, laying her hand on the changeling's hand. "And this letter is from Riser himself."

"It is!?" Beast Boy's mood did a 180 when he heard that his favorite cousin and best friend sent the letter himself. Taking the letter from his Queen's hands, he reread it to himself. The green haired boy smiled, but then frowned again. "But it doesn't change the fact that they obviously knew that I was here and never made any effort into making contact before."

"They must have had their reasons." Raven assured her King. "And going to the wedding is the perfect opportunity to do just that. To find out why they never contacted you."

"Yeah, fine." Beast Boy agreed. "I'll go."

"I'll summon the Peerage." Raven deadpanned.

/

Deep in a underground lair in Brazil, a long white haired girl around seventeen years old was sparring with twenty Slade-bots and all the while she was kicking their metallic butts. She raised her sword and cut another in half as a glowing symbol glowed beneath her, making her smirk before she vanished.

"Goodbye, daughter." A familiar voice sounded from the shadows in the room, a orange and black masked man walked out of the shadow.

/

Jinx and Bumble Bee were playing goldfish in their free time when a symbol appeared beneath them and they vanished.

/

Deep in space, in a alien prison, a black haired Tamaranean beauty was in chains when she too vanished in the same symbol.

/

Starfire was trying on new clothes, trying to pick the perfect dress to impress her boyfriend, Robin, when she looked down and saw the symbol of her King and vanished.

/

Beast Boy and Raven sat and waited as the now cleaned room in the changeling room glowed and five girls appeared in the middle of the bedroom.

"It is so good to see my peerage again." Beast Boy said with a smile on his face when he is suddenly tackled by the white haired mercenary who was giving him a soft and long kiss on the lips.

"Greetings, my King!" Rose said as she licked his lips and all the way to his ear lobe. "I've missed you."

"My turn!" Blackfire smirked, about to pounce on her King when she and Rose were engulfed into black mass as Raven pinned them to the floor.

"Behave." Raven snarled, annoyed at the two girls not controlling themselves.

"Geez, they're acting like a dog who's owner had just come home." Bee commented with a chuckle, being thankful that she didn't do the same thing.

"Yeah. Well at least you didn't do it." Jinx replied.

"King Beast Boy, is there a reason you have summoned us? No offence to you, but I was out busy for the shopping." Starfire asked.

"Well girls, I called you in because we're going to a wedding." Beast Boy answered.

"Who's getting married?" Jinx asked, wondering if she could invite Wally with her.

"My cousin Riser, and his fiance, Rias Gremory." Beast Boy answered, showing everybody the invitation.

"Oh! So we're going to the Underworld?" Jinx asked, no longer wanting to go or have her boyfriend go with her.

"Sweet!" Blackfire smirked. "I can't wait!"

"Great, it's decided then! I'll inform my Aunt and Uncle right away!" Beast Boy smiled bright at his Peerage.

"And while you're at it, you may as well ask if there are any schools that they can help us get into." Raven stated.

"School!? But I don't want to go to school!" Beast Boy whined.

"Tough, Garfield. We know for a fact that your birth dimension doesn't have superheroes or super villains and we can't stick out like a sour thumb. We'll need to go to school, to fit in." She added.

"Okay... fine." Beast Boy's ear dropped.

/

In the Phenex mansion in the Underworld, the head of the Phenex Family Raser and his wife Rose were sitting in their study as they drank tea. Raser was a tall and muscular man with dirty blond hair that most would call handsome, and his wife was short, but with a figure that would put her in the running for the most beautiful woman in the Underworld, but very rare is it for people to see her at the best. She believed that as a lady, it was her responsibility to cover up her figure so that only her husband saw her amazing body. Her husband was quite the same as her. He believed that a lady's body was meant for her husband and no other, and he dressed the same her his wife. He never allowed other woman to see him out of his clothes and that was how they liked it.

Suddenly the Phenex Clan symbol appeared between the on the surface of the end table where they kept their tea and a envelope appeared in it. Picking it up, the Head of the family flipped over the envelope and saw who sent it.

"Who sent the letter?" Rose Phenex asked in confusion as she looked over at her husband.

"Garfield Phenex." Raser answered, his eyes going big for a few seconds.

"Just Garfield?" Rose inquired from her husband.

Raser opened the letter and read it as his wife patiently waited for her husband to read it to himself. "Hmm." He hummed to himself.

"What is it? What does it say?" Rose questioned.

"Riser sent a invintation to Garfield and invited him to his wedding. Ones were also sent to Mark and Marie, but nothing has come back yet." Raser started as he handed his wife the letter to read. "He had accepted to attend the wedding, but he does ask that his Queen wanted him to ask if we could get him into a school."

"What about Mark and Marie?" Rose questioned frowned as he read the letter. "It doesn't say." She frowned deeper.

Raser crossed his arms and frowned just like his wife. "While I am disappointed that neither Mark and Marie hadn't replied yet, I am happy that Garfield responded." He then snapped his fingers and a maid stepped out from the corner of the room and bowed to him. "Notify my son that his cousin Garfield will be attending his wedding."

"Yes, Phenex-Sama." The maid bowed before she walked out of the room.

"I wonder what kind of Peerage Garfield-Chan has assembled?" Rose stated to her husband, happy to hear that her nephew had a Queen at least.

"Hopefully a strong one. He's a Phenex after all." Raser smirked to his wife.

/

Riser Phenex and his Queen Yubelluna were both in his room, in his bed, having sex. The blond man laid on his back and his arms were caressing his Queen's naked breasts, as she passionately rode his member and moaning filled the room. The rest of the peerage surrounded the bed and watched as the extremely beautiful purple haired woman enjoyed their King's sex organ.

"Aaah, yes! Fuck me, Riser-Sama!" Yubelluna moaned as she ran her hands over her King's muscular chest.

"You feel so good, Yubelluna." Riser groaned as he played with his Queen's chest. "And soon Riser will know what Gremory feels like." He added, making his Queen jealous.

Yubelluna bit back her jealousy at having to give her King and lover over to that damn whore, Rias Gremory. "Yes, Riser-Sama." She grounded, not wanting to lose the one she loves to another woman, who wasn't a member of the peerage.

Riser knowing that he made a mistake, sat up and latched his mouth to his Queen's neck and started kissing and sucking it. It wasn't often that he would admit he was wrong and if it wasn't for his peerage or for politics, he never would admit he was wrong. "Riser may own Rias's body, but you own Riser's heart." He whispered, quickly kissing his Queen's lips before going back at her neck.

But their moment was ruined when they all hear a knock at his door.

Riser groaned in irritations before the two stopped, but didn't bother to cover themselves or separate from each other. "What is it!?" The blond man demanded.

"Riser-Sama? I bring news from Garfield-Sama." The voice he knew to be one of the maids sounded from behind his door.

"Garfield?" Riser's brow narrowed before he smirked. "Give it to me!" He ordered as both he and his Queen had stopped their passionate love making.

The maid entered the room and handed him the letter. The Phenex Clan heir read the letter as he grinned. "Hehe, looks like my favorite cousin is coming to my wedding!"

"Oh? Could this be the legendary Garfield Phenex that we have been hearing so much about?" Yubelluna asked her King.

"Yes. Boy does it feel like eons since I've last saw him." Riser stated, as he summoned a picture out of thin air, showing a frame picture of a young Riser and Garfield throwing water balloons and fireballs at each other. "We were the best of friends, in fact he was the best friend that I could have ever ask for."

"We can't wait to meet him, Riser-Sama." Yubelluna whispered to her King, ignoring the uncomfortable main still in the room as the picture vanished and the two started to restart their love making.

The two started to kiss and resume their love making, completely forgetting about the maid who was still waiting to be dismissed.

/

"Who's Garfield?" Raval asked her mother and father as she entered the study and wanted to ask them about this Garfield person who was coming to her big brother's wedding.

"Why do you ask, sweety?" Rose question her daughter.

"I heard the servents talking about him." Raval answered her mother. "Who is he? And why does he matter?"

"He's your cousin, dear, my brother's and his wife's one and only child." Raser informed his little princess.

"Really?" Raval was excited to hear, she had always heard stories about her father and his brother, but she never heard about her uncle having a wife or child before. "I can't wait to meet him!" She chirped.

/

Meanwhile back to the Tower, Raven was looking over an appropriate dress for her to wear while at the marriage party. She has a few choices to wear: a black Victorian-style mixed gothic lolita dress with a medium length skirt, a long strapless blue dress or a short black dress with long arm sleeves. She has also picked out a wedding gift for her King's cousin and his newly wedded wife as well as a bringing a few bottles of her own champagne.

Truth be told, Raven was quite a little nervous about meeting her King's family. She had heard about the reputation of the Phenex Clan, they made her own father look like a gardener when in comparison to their egos. The Phenex's are tough, prideful, and fearless. It's hard to believe that Garfield Logan is actually Garfield Phenex.

"Hey Rae, everything good?" Asked Beast Boy as he entered his Queen's room. "Boy, those are some nice looking dresses."

"Thanks." Raven replied. "I can't decide on which one I should wear to the wedding? I've never been to a Devil party before, it maybe different from any normal party."

"Well I prefer the short black dress one." Garfield told her pointing at the gothic looking dress. "It would be easier to lift up your skirt and when we find a nice secluded place and have so-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Raven scolded him, while blushing. "Last thing I want to do is have sex at your cousin's wedding." She said before she gave him a glance. "By the way, what is your cousin like?"

"Well..." Beast Boy trailed off as he tried to remember everything. "He was loud and cocky, but we both were."

"You still are." Raven deadpanned.

"Then I guess that it's a Phenex Clan thing." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder, and finished packing this things. "He was always kind to me, and a hardass to the other kids that we played with; always given them orders and demanding perfection. But then again I was kind of the same."

"I can't imagine that." Raven encased her luggage in her magic and placed it on top of her King's luggage. "You acting like that."

"Well it's true. I suppose I did mellow out as I got older, I'm sure Riser has done the same." Beast Boy replied as he sat on his bed and patiently waited for his peerage to get back, and he wait, for about ten minutes before he lost his patience. "What's taking them so long? It's been forever!" He whined.

"It's been ten minutes, Garfield!" Raven snapped, rubbing her brow. "And I thought you agreed to be more patient, and to even start meditating to help you."

"But I do. It's just so hard." Beast Boy whined as he gave his Queen his own puppy eyes.

"Just keep at it, Garf-" Raven was cut off as the Phenex symbol appears on the floor, and Garfield Phenex's Peerage appeared in the room.

"Good timing, ladies, Rae and I just finished packing." Beast Boy commented.

"My name is Raven." Raven growled to herself.

"Excuse me, Lord Garfield, but may we inform Boyfriend Robin about us leaving?" Starfire asked, not wanting her boyfriend to think that she left him or anything.

"Yeah. I don't want Kid to think that I ditched him." Jinx agreed with the red haired Tamaranean.

"I agree with them, Garfield. Robin and Cyborg should be informed, so they aren't concerned and can have someone replace us." Raven stated.

"Fine." Beast Boy got off his bed and looked at his two fellow original Titans. "Starfire, Rae and I will go inform Rob and Cy." Beast Boy started.

"My name is Raven." Raven mumbled.

"Bee and Jinx, you two call Speedy, Aqualad and KF, let them know that you'll be gone." Beast boy ordered.

"Right." Bumble Bee complied, grabbing the grey skinned girls hand and pulling her over to the corner.

/

Robin and Cyborg were sitting on the couch in the common room, playing one of their favorite racing games.

"I'm gonna beat you this time!" Robin declared. "It's gonna be three wins for me, two for you!"

"Nuh uh, Rob, it's you who's going to eat my dust!" Cyborg responded as Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire entered the room just as the race ended and the older Titan shouted his victory. "Booyeah! I am the all time champion!"

"Ahem." Raven cleared her throat to get their attention. "Robin, there is something you need to know."

"What's up, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Okay, it goes like this." Raven started, beginning to tell the cover story since Robin, Cyborg, and the rest of the Titans doesn't know about Beast Boy's heritage as well as his Peerage deal "I have been called upon to another dimension, which needs some help it can get. I've analyze the dimension, and I really need a group to bring with me to go to the dimension to solve their problem. So I have chosen Jinx, Bumble Bee, Starfire and Beast Boy to come with me to the dimension."

"Is this dimensional business thing really important?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and why is BB going and not us?" Cyborg questioned.

"Because this dimension is based off of pure magic, so technology won't work there, Cyborg. And Robin you're needed here in the tower to lead and protect Jump City. As for Beast Boy coming with us, it is for diplomacy reasons." She told him while patting Beast Boy's back.

"Diplomacy? Beast Boy?" Cyborg repeated as he blinked dumbly.

"Let's just say he resembles a warrior deity that they worship." Raven explained, making the explanation just as far out there as possible to make it believable.

"You know how it goes! You got to believe in something!" Beast Boy commented with a confident smirk. "And this dimension just so to happen to worship this guy!" He said pointing at himself with a cocky smile.

"And I wish to join Raven to help the people in the dimension for peace and defend them from threats." Starfire added.

"Well I guess if this other dimension is so important to you guys, I won't stop you then." Robin said before he asked them a question. "So does this other dimension work with a different time frame, like an hour there is like a minute here or is it the same time frame?"

"We don't know for sure, but we do know that it shouldn't take too long to complete our task. So there is nothing to worry about." Raven answered, telling the first piece of truth in the conversation.

"Then we wish you the best of luck. Be safe you guys." Robin stated, trying not let how nervous he was to show. He wasn't concerned about himself or the city, no, he believed that even with only himself and Cyborg, that they had everything covered. What had him so concerned was that his girlfriend was walking to possible danger and he wouldn't be able to save her or protect her. 'Stay safe, Starfire.' He thought as he kicked himself for not saying it outloud. "So, when will you guys leave?"

"Right now." Raven deadpanned.

"What!?" Cyborg exclaimed in shock. "So soon!?"

"Why are you leaving without giving us more of a notice?" Robin demanded from the demoness.

"Relax, Robin. We just found out today." Raven frowned, not liking the fact that their leader had such little faith in their abilities to inform him of anything important.

"Oh, right." Robin felt ashamed.

"Don't worry, Boyfriend Robin, we will be alright." Starfire reassured her boyfriend, giving him a slight kiss on the lips. "Just keep the city safe."

"I will." Robin whispered back.

"Great! Now that's this is all done, let's go!" Beast Boy cheered. "Let's not keep their god away from the people!"

"I really wish I never told you." Raven deadpanned, then using her powers to cover the changeling's mouth in her black magic as he tried to say something stupid.

/

Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven had got back to the changeling's room to see the girls waiting patiently for them to return. "Are you ladies ready?" He asked.

"Totally, Garfield!" Jinx replied, and the others agreed wit her.

"Great. Lets do this." Beast Boy whispered as he used his powers to change his skin back to a tanned color, his hair beach blond, and his eyes a crystal like baby blue.

/

"Dear. Have you enrolled Garfield into Rias's and Sona's high school yet?" Rose asked her husband.

"Yes, dear." Raser sighed. "I had to give Zeoticus-San two gallons of our whiskey, and another one just to keep him from informing Rias." He added.

"Oh dear, that is probably for the best." Rose commented as she agreed with her husband about keeping the secret.

"I'd say. That girl would throw one big temper tantrum if she knew that there was a member of the Phenex Clan going to be in hers and the Sitri's Heirs territory." Raser responded as he enjoyed his little talk with his wife. "Hopefully when she does find out, she doesn't cause too much of a problem."

"If we could be so lucky." Rose chuckled.

"I wasn't referring to us, but to Garfield." Raser chuckled as well.

 **Author's Note: JP-Ryder informed me of a little problem a fellow fanfiction author was having. The author that went by VFSNAKE has been having problems with someone by the name of ThePolicyOfTruth (one word) has been wanting VFSNAKE to take down three of his stories and even threatening to report him to the admins to take them down from the sight.**


	2. Finished

This has been coming for a while now. I've tried to continue my writing and these stories, but unfortuntly I have failed in doing so. Now I'm not going to go into a whole long rant about why I can't keep up on my writing, but to be frank I'm just to tired and lazy after I get home from the plant and now that I'm transferring to the night shift to become a welder, I will have even less time. As of this moment all of my unfinished stories are up for adoption; if you would wish to adopt them, then pm me.


End file.
